Completed Phase III studies have found PEG-IFN 180 ug weekly to be more efficacious in treating CHRV that 3Xw interferon with Ribavirin. Combining PEG with Ribavirin may provide greater efficacy. Four randomization groups will incude 24 wk vs 48 wk treatment and low dose RBV, 800 ug vs traditional dose REV 1200 ug daily.